School Rumble:How you make me feel
by Oathkeeper24
Summary: Karasuma is gone, even after reading tenma's love letter. Tenma falls into a depress state. You would think that this would make thing easier for harima...right? Harima X Tenma
1. Crushed Heart

**Hello! I hope you enjoy this fanfic, Please Review. Let me know what you think, I still have room for a lot of improvement!**

It was the beginning of the school and Tenma the day before had put her love letter into Kasrasuma's locker. He read it to find there was no name on it. Karasuma wondered about the person who wrote the letter the night before he left. He was torn on what to do. Stay or leave...

Tenma walked into Classroom 2C in hopes that Karasuma would be in his assign behind her. She closed her eyes and held her breath "Please." she whispered. She opens her eyes to find the desk empty. The world seems to go silent "maybe he's sick, maybe he…he…" Tenma looks over to her friends Mikoto, Eri, and Akira. The look on their faces said it all, right then she knew that Karasuma was gone. "I guess…it wasn't enough." Tenma says starting to cry. She turns and runs out of the room, she heard her friends call to her but she didn't stop running. Tenma didn't know where she was running to but she didn't care. She soon found herself on the roof of the school. There she started to cry out loud, she lead against the door to the roof. "Why! Why! Did it have to go this way?" She said to herself. Tenma continued to cry but she didn't notice that she wasn't alone on the roof. Harima was standing not too far from her.

_"Holy crap it's Tenma! Why is she crying? Should I say something? Come on Harima be a man!" _Harima continued to argue with himself for about 30 seconds. But he got the guts and walks over to her. "H-hey y-you O-o-ok?" every word seem very heavy to say.

Tenma looks up her eyes were red from crying "H-Harima?" Tenma says a little shocked that Harima of all people was asking if she was ok. Harima was very red and looked like he might block out. They both stare at each other for a moment. "Oh…I'm sorry." Tenma says pulling herself together. She stands up straight and wipes away any tears still on her face.

Tenma puts a smile on her face "Yeah I'm fine! But thank you for being concern about me. I didn't think you were…well…the caring type. I guess you're not the thug everyone thinks you are. See you in class Harima." Tenma says leaving the roof top.

"Did that just happened? Tenma has a good opinion of me now! YES! For once in my life I'm looking forward to going to class!" Harima said rushing to the classroom before class starts.

Lunch time

"This suck why did Karasuma have to go!" Tenma sobbed on her desk. "He didn't even give me the chance to tell him! If only I didn't forget to write my name!" Tenma sobbed on.

"Get over it Tenma." Eri says taking a bite out of her lunch.

"Come on Eri give Tenma time to recover before saying something like that!" Mikoto snaps at her.

"Hey I'm just saying, there's no point in crying over stuff you can't change." Eri says

"That's true, but try saying that when it happens to you." Akira says.

"What are you talking about when it happens to me!" Eri yells back.

Tenma on the other hand kept rolling her head on her desk saying "Why" over and over again.

"Damn! I hate seeing Tenma like this! What should I do! Come on Harima! Hero's always have some kind of plan!" Harima thinks really hard. Then it hits him "I got it!" he yells. Everyone in the classroom turns and looks at him. Harima just acts like nothing happened. Everyone was too scared to say anything anyways.

After School

Harima waited outside of the school. "Looks like I'm going start coming to school every day now." Harima laughs out loud.

Then he saw Tenma "Ok here it goes" he tells himself. Tenma looks over at Harima and Harima waves at her. Tenma is surprised but waves back with a bright smile.

"Since when do you know Harima?" Mikoto asks.

"Since now I guess." Tenma smiles.

"Yes! It worked!" Harima yells. Harima heads to his motorcycle "this year is going to be a good year!"

END OF PART 1

What do you think? Please Review

4/15/13: Been bogged down at work so no time to write. But I can still reread my work and fix some of the mistakes. :P


	2. Change

**Hey whats up! thanks for the reviews and sorry it took a while to finish the chapter. Next chapter should come sooner. Please review :P**

**Overview:** Harima is crying over his failed attempt at saving Tenma's test score. She forgot to write her name on the test. Harima tried to tell her but failed. So he wrote her name on his paper. But harima forgot how dumb he was. Tenma on the other hand is still crying.

"Crap! Crap! Why do I haft to be so stupid!" Harima yelled as he closed the door to his home. He drops his self on his couch ""Man! This is karma getting back at me for being an ass all those years!" After he said that it hit him. " I could change…start studying and not fall asleep in class…That's to much work! Damn!" Then there was a knock on the door "who the hell could that be!" harima gets up and opens the door.

"Hey Kenji." it was Itoko harima's cousin. "Itoko! What are you doing here!" harima yelled. Itoko let herself in "So how are you doing on your own kenji?" she looks around to see a huge mess. "well it looks not so good." she says shaking her head.

"What do you want Itoko?" Harima asked. She takes a seat "you skip my class today and I brought you the work you missed." Harima laughs "No really why are you here?" Itoko had a sly smile on her face "You've been coming to school more then you ever have in a while. And what shocks me more is you actually do the work. Not that any of it is right but still it got me asking why? Is it because of the Tsukamoto girl you waved that the other day?" she finished

"what! You saw…I mean what are you talking about!" harima yelled turning red. "I'll take this picture in your wallet of her as a yes." Itoko held a picture of tenma in her hand. "How did you get my wallet!" Harima at that point gave up "fine yeah I love her, is that what you want to hear?" Harima says. Itoko laughs a little "That's funny…"

"Whats that suppose to mean!" harima was starting to get tick off. "Its funny that someone like you would fall for a girl like her. What makes her different then the other girls you've dated?" Itoko ask. "you wouldn't understand." Is all he could come up with. Itoko smiled "ok." she stands up and heads for the door. "by the way, you know if you want to leave this dump you could away come to me. But just remember that I wont house a slacker and that you still would pay rent. See you later kanji." with that she leaves.

"whats her deal! Shes watching me like some kind of comedy show!" Harima yells. But harima was really thinking about taking her up on her offer. Living on his own was becoming to hard and maybe this would help him in school. His thoughts went back to tenma "I need to impress her somehow. But the only thing I'm good at is fighting! There no way that I'm gonna fight in front of tenma!" Harima went on and on.

**Meanwhile**

Tenma still crying over karasuma.

"Why did he haft to go! I should of said something!" Tenma cried waiting for dinner. Its been three days since karasuma left. Tenma's depression had gotten worse. But this wasn't only hard on tenma, it was hard on Yakumo to. She didn't like seeing her own sister like this. "Tenma I know karasuma left and you loved him. But you need to move on, thinking about it like this is only going to make things worse." yakumo said trying not to upset tenma more. Tenma looked over at yakumo. "You don't understand how much I loved him. Now I don't think I will ever fall in love again." Tenma started letting the tears fall. Yakumo comes to her side "sis…I don't like seeing you like this. It hurts me…so please cheer up." yakumo hugs her.

Tenma hugs her back "Im sorry yakumo, I didn't want you to feel this way. I'll try to cheer up." Tenma smiles wiping away the tears.

By this time dinner was ready. Tenma ate like a bottomless pit. Yakumo was a little worried that tenma would over eat to balance out her depression. Which means she would gain weight and get more depressed.

"tenma you shouldn't eat so much." yakumo says after finishing her dinner, tenma was on her fourth plate. "Yakumo I cant stop thinking about him!" she starts crying again. "Maybe you should go for a walk, it might help you a little." yakumo said.

Tenma thought about it "uhhh ok I'll go for a walk." tenma got up and got her jacket. "Be careful tenma." Yakumo calls out. Tenma says ok and left her house. She didnt know where to go but walking did help just a little.

Harima got a letter challenging him to a fight. From none other then Tennouji. Harima was on his way near the school to get this over with. "Damn when is he going to give up!" Harima already knew what Tennouji was going to do. He would charge at him blindly and after harima dodges it. He would knock his lights out. Harima laughs out loud " He never learns!" he wanted to make a stop to get something to ear, he had time. He entered some random restaurant and took a seat.

"Man I got to stop fighting, what would tenma think if she saw me." just then tenma walked in. Harima face shot a bright red Tenma looked over to harima " Hi harima! Can I join you?" tenma said cheerfully. Harima was so happy, he try to maintain his tough guy look. But he wasn't doing a good job at it. "Y-yeah of c-corse." Harima's words become very heavy again. Tenma took a seat across from him "so whats up harima?" she ask. "uh…I…you know…just hanging around." Harima just notice he wasn't breathing. Tenma laughs "really me to! Just trying to keep my mind off…stuff." Tenmas smile faded.

"You ok?" Harima asks, he could see something was wrong. It then hit tenma that harima really did care about her. Her image of him was changing.

"Have you ever lost the one person you loved? I don't mean dead but gone." tenmas face turned red, she couldn't believed she asked him that. "Im sorry! That question was way out of line." she said looking down. "No its fine…I cant says I've lost her…yet at least. But there is something that is keeping me a part from her." Harima thought back to the first time they met. He remember why he wore his sunglasses.

"But I don't let this stop me. I try to let her know I'm not the person everyone makes me out to be (well anymore at least)." Harima notice that for the first time he talked to her with ease, when she was in need harima pulled it together to help her.

Tenma took in every word "this help…but hes gone and never coming back." she said. Harima then had a good idea "come on, I want to show you something." Harima took her hand and lead her out.

Sara had been working that evening and saw both of them together.

Harima had brought tenma to a place near the school. It overlooked the sea and the sunset. "Have you ever notice that sunsets are never the same?" harima asks.

"Yeah each one it different." Tenma said looking out into the sunset. "And how each one is beautiful but in a different way. So even if your sunshine sets(in other words the one you love.) just remember theres always another one that just as or even more better then the last." Harima finished.

This went deep into tenma " You really thought a lot about stuff like this harima. Thank you so far you've been the most help." Tenma smiled at him.

Then it hit harima _"say it! Tell her you love her! The timing couldn't be more perfict!"_ Harimas thoughts told him.

"Tenma I…"

"HARIMA!" harima was cut off by a very loud voice. "Ahhh crap!" Harima said to himself. He had forgotten about the fight set near the area. Tennouji came stomping both there way.

"You bastard! You owe me a fight!" he yelled out. Tenma backed away from harima. Harima wanted to beat the crap out of him. But he thought about tenma, he made his choice. "Im not going to fight you Tennouji." harima knew what was coming next. A huge fist made contact with his right cheek then his chest which send him flying. "your not getting out of this bastard." he said walking towards harima. But tenma got in front of him, arms out. "STOP IT! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO LAY ANOTHER FINGER ON HIM!" tenma yelled.

"Move out of the way little girl!" Tennouji put his arm on her shoulder. Tenma then had a rush and without thinking she grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder. He slammed into the ground and was knocked out.

Harima mouth was wide open. Tenma turned to harima "Sorry I got carried away." tenma smiled. "Tenma...That was the most bad ass thing I've ever seen!" Harima yelled in excitement. "haha you think so? I've only had to do that twice in my life including now." Tenma said shyly. _"No kidding..."_ harima thought.

" But thanks for not fighting harima. You were the better man in this." she offer him her hand. Harima smiled and took her hand and got up. "I guess you could call us friends now?" Tenma asked smiling. Harima thought he was dreaming but the pain in his chest and face told him otherwise. "Yeah, I would like that." Harima smiled. He walked her home.

"By the way tenma...next test don't forget to write your name."

END OF PART 2

**Preview: Tenma and Harima start hanging out more. But everyone tell tenma its a bad idea to hang with harima. Tenma tries to tell them otherwise. They start to ignore the both of them. **

**Part 3:Outcast**


	3. Outcast

**Hallo! Sorry it took so long to do another chapter but I got another story idea in the middle of this one. I'm doing two stories at once. Hope you enjoy reading this, Please review.**

**Overview:**Tenma and Harima have been friends for the past three weeks. For the first weeks everything was going great. Harima was so happy and Tenma was also happy that harima knew how she felt. But still tenma felt the pain, it got really bad at nights. She has dreams about Karasuma being back, tenma always told him she loved him in her dreams. Most of the time he would say in back, but in the end she always woke up. But this wasn't the only problem going on. People weren't liking that tenma was hanging out with harima mostly the guys. It was really bad during the second week of there friendship, harima got into a few fights over the subject. And tenma was getting ignored by everyone but her friends Mikoto, Eri, and Akira. But Eri didn't like the idea of it ether. Mikoto couldn't care less about who tenma hangs out with, Akira just watched. Sara had told yakumo about what she saw at the restaurant three weeks ago. Yakumo didn't know what to think, she knew just as much about harima as everyone else.

**Lunch time**

Eri couldn't take it anymore she had to ask "tenma…why do you hang out with harima now?" Tenma looked at her " I don't see why not." Eri was a little tick "he's a thug! Do you know how that looks on you? Do you know what people are saying about you?" Tenma couldn't believe that she was hearing this from one of her best friends. "You don't know him! He's a nice guy. If only you met him you would see he's not a thug. And why should I care about people think about me!" Tenma was now mad. Mikoto stood up "Ok that enough. Eri you shouldn't have said that. Lets face it…Tenma's right we don't know harima. So Eri we shouldn't past judgment until we meet him." Mikoto says

"What do you mean we?" eri said turning away. Tenma at that point was so mad. So she grabbed her bag "Well I'll talk to you girls later." she walked out of the classroom.

"whats your problem Eri! Are you trying to brake your friendship with Tenma!" Mikoto yelled at eri. Eri stood up and left the room as well. So Mikoto turned to Akira "whats there problem?" she looks up at mikoto "just give it time, Eri will come to her senses and about tenma. You should be the first to meet harima because eri's not going to for a while. From what I've seen tenma's right about him." she finished. Mikoto knew it would mean a lot to tenma "Ok…"is all she says.

Harima was on the roof of the school, it's the only place he could have peace and quiet. Yeah he had gotten into a couple of fights over tenma. But after a week or so the guys got tied of getting beaten up so that stop. " I don't care what the world throws at me…Tenma is the only thing that matters in my life." he says to himself. Just then he hears "Harima are you up here?" it was tenma. "yeah I'm up here." he calls back. This was odd, tenma always hung over with her girlfriends at lunch. Tenma and harima hung out in the mornings and after school. Tenma walks to harimas side "whats up tenma? Don't you hang out with your other friends at lunch?" he asked.

"yeah but I thought for a change I come out here for once." she said. Harima couldn't be happier "hey can I ask you something?" he ask.

"sure"

"Are you really ok with all this crap everyone is giving you for just being my friend?" Harima didn't want her to feel like an outcast. He knew that he was always the outcast but he didn't care, but he didn't want tenma to feel the same way. Tenma smiled "yeah…I don't care what they say, I know my friends. And you're a good friend harima." Harima smiled "thanks tenma." she winks at him and that sends him over the edge. Harima trying to contain himself.

**Later that night**

Tenma and yakumo were eating diner when yakumo had to ask tenma something. "ummm tenma." Tenma was in the middle of eating "yeah?" she said with her mouth full. "so what kind of person is….harima?" the question surpired tenma "why you ask that?" she replied. Yakumo was a little worried about saying more but went on. "ummm well…I just want to know if he's ok for you to hang out with that all." she says

Tenma was tempted to get mad but she knew yakumo was only worried about her. "Well…he's a nice guy, a real gentlemen I guess."

"Don't take this the wrong way but how did you two become friends?" yakumo asked. Tenma didn't want to tell her what all happened but she told her some. "He understands how I feel. We have that much in common. He help me think more clearly. He's also a funny guy, I just dont understand why he changed so much from the first day of school. He...he has a good heart." Tenma finished. She just realized how highly she thinks about harima.

Yakumo smiled "I sure he is a nice guy thanks to you sis. You should bring him over sometime, maybe we could change the way people think about him." Tenma was so happy that yakumo was the first person to accept her friendship with harima. "yeah that sound like a good idea! Lets invite all the girls to really meet him!" Tenma knew it would work. "shouldn't we invite more of the guys so he isn't the only guy." yakumo said. "yeah that would be a good idea" tenma laughs.

**Two days later**

"Hey kenji you got mail" Itoko yells. Harima comes to the living room "really? That a first." Harima grabs the letter from Itoko. He goes back to his room and opens the letter.

_Dear Harima_

_We are having a little party at my house. You should come it will be a lot of fun! The party takes place on Nov. 15 at 6pm, Hope to see you there._

_From your friend Tenma_

Harima was happy the first letter he got in his life was from tenma. But a party? He didn't like public events to much.

"you should go"

Harima jump at the sound of itoko's voice behind him "Don't do that!" he yelled. Itoko smiled "maybe you could dispel some of the rumors of you at this party. It would make tenma feel better about being your friend." she says leaving the room.

He would of said mind your own business but she had a good point. "ok…maybe this will turn out better then I'm thinking right now."

The letters were sent to Mikoto, Akira, Eri, Hanai, Sara, Harima, Nara, Asou, Karen, and imadori

The party was in two days and all but eri were planning to attend.

Tenma and Yakumo started to prepare for the party with help Mikoto and Akira. Eri on the other didn't talk to everyone but Akira.

END OF PART 3

**Preview: Will the party help people see harima as a different person. Tenma is still hurting over karasuma but will soon see something that could help. ****Title: Light at the end.**

**Please review :D**


	4. One step forward ten steps back

**Whats up! Thanks for those of you that read this far. I changed the title of this chapter because I felt the title didnt match this chapter. Enjoy. Please Review:P**

Harima knew that things between him and tenma were going very well. She invited him to a party at her house. But harima felt that he had to brake a wall between them, she needed to know that he was the person who saved her life one year. He at some point would haft to tell her the truth if things were to progress. He took his sunglasses and looked at them "what would she say? What would she do?" harima said aloud. At that point he decided to tell her who he was and tell his side of the story on what happened that day. He also knew the risk he was taking, the risk of losing everything they had. They were good friends and maybe that would be enough for her to forgive him. "Today after the party, she will know everything." He went to the bathroom and shaved off all his facial hair. Harima felt that it all came down to this night that would make or brake him.

**Elsewhere**

Tenma and yakumo were at the store buying the last minute stuff for the party. "ahhh! I cant wait for this party!" Tenma Cried in excitement. She couldn't wait to show off harima. But she still felt a little down about her run in with Eri a couple of days ago. Tenma wanted to talk to Eri in hope that she would come to the party. Then she notice that she was doing this all for harima. She thought about this for a moment "hmmm…we all need a party! It been a while since I've had some fun!" Tenma looked back a the past month. It was a emotionally hard but out of it she found a once in a life time friend. Was it all worth it? "yeah…" she smiled.

**1 Hour before the party**

Harima was a little nervouse about the party. He had to make a good first impression on her friends. But he was still wondering how to do that. Recently he had been questioning on who he was or better yet who he was becoming. He looked back on the past month and he notice the changes he went through. He was on time to class everyday, he was getting passing grades, and he hadn't been in a fight for a whole week. Harima knew the party was soon so he left on his motorcycle.

The first of the guest to show up were Hanai and Mikoto. Yakumo didn't need to see who it was because Hanai's thoughts could be heard from a mile away. She opens the door "Yakumo! Thank you for inviting me to this party!" Hanai said a little to loud. Yakumo was a bit nervous that he would make a seen. "uhhh come in…" she said.

"Yakumo I…OUCH! Mikoto what are you doing!" Mikoto dragged Hanai away by the ear. " Don't worry yakumo I'll keep him in check." she winked at her. "Uhhh thanks I guess." Yakumo blush a little. Soon after most of the guest showed up.

Tenma was in her room checking herself over. She had some party games ready. But then the thought of Eri came again. She took out her cell phone and texted her to come to the party. With that she went down to the party.

Harima pull up on his motorcycle " well here goes nothing." Harima knocked on the front door. Yakumo open the door "uhhh Hi…Harima?" she said a little scared. "Oh hi your tenma's sister right?" Harima asked. Yakumo nod and let him in. Everyone kinda just stare at harima. Harima was starting to have a bad feeling about this.

Mikoto remember what Akira told her and broke the silents "Hey Harima! Come over here!" Mikoto yelled from across the room. Harima was glad someone said something. He walked over to Mikoto who was with Hanai. "Uhhhh whats up?" Harima asked. It was silent for a bit but again Mikoto broke the silent's "nothing much just waiting for tenma to finish getting the first game ready."

"Game?" Harima wasn't good at most party type games because the only ones he knew involved beer. "Yeah you know party games! By the way harima, what kind of things are you into?" she asked. Harima thought about it "well…I like to work on my motorcycle." he said.

"That kool! Hanai here…" Mikoto just notice that Hanai wasn't there anymore. She looked to find him on his knees holding one of Yakumos hands. "Give me one second." Mikoto went to Hanai and grab his ear again.

Just then Tenma came into the room. She looked over at harima "hey Harima! Glad you made it!" she gave him a hug. "holy crap! This is are first hug!" Harima almost pass out. She looked at his face "Hey! You shaved! You look very Handsome and…wait let me see something." she grabbed his sunglasses. " You look like someone…" she said looking closer at his face. Harima almost lost it "Hey! Mikoto said something about party games!" he said. Tenma lost her train of thought "Oh yeah!" With that harima grabbed his sunglasses "not yet." he said to himself.

Tenma got everyones attention "Hey everyone fellow me to the backyard!"

Everyone went to the back and upon reaching it they saw a round table with a deck of cards and at least ten or so spoons. "ok Everyone we are going to play a little game called spoons!" Tenma said excited. There was and Awkward Silent's. "uh ok moving on, these are the rules so listen!:

Rules: Each player gets four cards from the dealer (dealer changes after every round).The spoons are place at the center of the table. The number of spoons is one less then the number of players. (8 players 7 spoons). The game is somewhat based off of musical chairs but theres no music. The point is to grab a spoon when you have four matching cards (4kings,4queens,4 three, exc. Suits do not count). Once the first person grabs a spoon everyone must grab a spoon (like when the music stops on musical chairs). The person with no spoon is out. But if you start out with no matching cards you can pass the ones you don't want to the right to the next persons the dealer draws from the deck to add cards to the ones going around. But a player can only have four cards at a time no more no less.

"Does everyone get it!" tenma asked.

"I think so…?"

Everyone took a seat, there was 11 players so ten spoons. Akira was the dealer for the round. She shuffled the deck and passed the cards out. After she looked at her cards and the game begun.

Harima had two queens, A five, and a king. He got rid of the five and king and passed it to karen who was next to him. He looked at the cards that came from right and pick them up in was a jack and ace. But just then Nara took a spoon. Everyone went for a spoon, it looked as if you and some friends saw a $100 dallor bill at the same time and jump for it. Some of the spoons fell on the ground, Harima saw a spoon about ten feet away from where they were at. Asou also saw the spoon they both looked at each other and bolted after it. Harima jump for it and got it. "Yes!" he yelled, everyone couldn't help but laugh. Tenma had second thoughts about the game "wow this game could get a little out of control haha." she said.

The game went on with people flying across the table to get a spoon and others fighting for one spoon. It seem that all of them would kill for a spoon. It came down to Harima, Hanai, and Akira.

Harima dealt the cards and started the round. Harima had a match and grab a spoon. Akira was able to beat hanai to a spoon.

Now it was harima and Akira only one spoon left who ever got it was the winner. The round started and within five seconds Akira had the spoon in her hand.

"Damn!" Harima yelled. Everyone laugh "That are Akira!" Tenma says walking over. "Nice try Harima." Akira says "just wait until next time!" harima shakes his fist.

The party went very well everyone seem to like harima. They all saw what tenma saw.

The time came to tell tenma everything

Harima was in the backyard, it was about 10pm. He asked if he could talk to her here. "Harima?" Tenam called as she went out. Harima called her over.

"you wanted to talk to me?" she asked. Harima took a deep breath. "Tenma…I have something to tell you." he said. Tenma looked at him and smiled " you could tell me anything harima."

Harima felt a little better "well I…" He knew what to say but his voice wouldn't say it. So he took off his sunglasses. Tenma looked at his face "you really look like someone!" Harima decided it would be faster to tell because at this rate they could be there for a while. "Tenma one year ago…do you remember that person who saved your life?" Tenma was shocked "wait! How do you know about that!" Harima looked her straight in the eyes "That was me tenma…"

Tenma now saw it "AHHHHH! YOUR THAT PERVERT FROM BEFORE!" Tenma yelled. "wait! I can explain!" Harima knew this was turning bad. "To think I trusted you! I cant believe this! Get out of here! I don't want to talk to you anymore!" Tenma looked like she was about to cry. "Tenma please just listen to…"

"GO!" tenma yelled. She turned and closed the door behind her. Harima felt like he just died a little inside. He took his sunglasses and broke them. "No point in wearing those any more."

"Hey Harima."

Harima turn to find Mikoto in the shadows "Did you hear all that?" he asked. Mikoto nodded. "Go ahead and tell me off!" Harima said. Mikoto walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder "No I'll save it, but I do want to hear an explanation."

"Forget You!" Harima said

"Hey listen! I'm your only chance at fixing this! That moment in her life was one of the worst things that happened to her. So lets hear it." Harima knew she was right "fine here in is…"

Harima told her his side of the story. Then told her why he changed the way he was.

"Well that cute haha who would of thought that someone like you would fall for tenma." Mikoto laugh. "Hey! don't make fun of me!" Harima yelled. "Listen tenma needs someone in her life. Someone like you…Its not going to be easy but I'll help you." Mikoto Punchs his arm. "Thanks…Mikoto."

What they didn't know was that Eri happened to hear the whole thing to. She was coming to the party a little late.

**END OF PART 4**

**Preview: Harima and Mikoto team up. Tenma falls deeper into depression more deeper then before. What will Eri do with what she heard?**


	5. Confession

**Whats up! Ive been very busy lately started college. So I hope the next chapter wont take so long. Please review :P**

Tenma wasn't at school the next week. She was very confused about anything. Harima's confession blindsided tenma. She didn't want see harima for a while. Tenma just curled up in bed just laying there as the day pasted by.

**Meanwhile**

Harima kept looking over at tenma's empty desk " damn I hope this all works out in the end." He says to himself. Then a piece of paper hit him in the head "what the hell?" he looked to mikoto who was trying to get his attention. Harima mouth the words "what?"

Mikoto then made a bunch of hand signals. All harima got out of it was "Tenma, a house, and something about the roof?." Harima guess she wanted to see him on the roof at lunch, he gave her a thumbs up. They both decided it would be best if they kept there friendship under the radar until things were fixed between him and tenma. Because if tenma found out, it would put mikoto's friendship with tenma at risk.

**Lunch time**

Harima was waiting for mikoto on the roof. The door opens "hey harima." Mikoto walks to his side "whats up? What did you want to talk about?" he asked. " We cant plan like this at school people will get the wrong idea." She said. Harima turns to her but is blinded by the sun, "To…bright!" This was the first day that harima didn't wear his sunglasses. It threw everyone off, even his teachers had missed him when doing the attendance. But the thing that freaked him out the most was the fact that he found himself surround by girls! He had been told he was handsome by tenma but he didn't think if was this bad. He would of went back to his sunglasses but he broke them. "frankly you look better without your sunglasses. So you should get use to it. Anyways come to my dojo at 7pm tonight we can talk there ok." Mikoto smiled, Harima nod with haft a smile. "Come on don't worry about! Its all going to work out harima." She punched him in the arm. They both laugh. Eri was listening in the shadows of the stair well. She took it all in and left back to the class.

**Later that night**.

Harima walked in the dojo it was empty. Mikoto came out in her dojo outfit "here put this on." She gave him a outfit like hers. "The story is I'm giving you advance lessons ok. In case my parents come in." harima nodded and put it on in the locker room. He came back out "Now lets see how good of a fighter you really are!" Mikoto went into her fighting stance. "Wait…what!" Harima was answered with a punch to the ribs then a kick to his legs which put him on the ground. "Damn for a girl you punch hard then most men Ive fought." Harima got back up "ok then…Lets go!"

They both went at each other for ten minutes. Harima tried his best but always found himself being thrown around. Every punch he threw was counterd and was met with another painful hit. "ok…you win." Harima says out of breath. "Really? Come on! You haven't even touched me." Harima nodded no. "Alright then, your pretty fast with your punches and kicks but you lack technique. I guess we should get planning…" then there was a knock at the door.

"who can that be?" Mikoto said. "isn't it your parents?" harima asked. Mikoto got up "No they have a key, hold on…who is it?" mikoto yells. "Mikoto? Its tenma can I come in!" she yells from outside. Both their mouths dropped "what the hell! What is she doing here?" Harima yelled in a wispher. " I don't know! Listen you need to hide!" Mikoto looked around, she saw big pile of dirty clothes." Unless you don't want to hear what she wants go into the locker room, otherwise get into the pile of dirty clothes!" she push him in the direction. Harima jump into the dirty clothes, mikoto open the door "Hey Tenma what brings you around?" Mikoto asked. "well I was wondering if we can talk?" tenma says seating on the mat. "Yeah of course tenma anytime. Whats up?" Tenma's face sadden "well…its about…harima." This spiked harima's interest, "what about harima?" mikoto played dumb. "It was about…well…something that happened at the end of the party." She says looking down. "what happened?" mikoto asked. Tenma out of no where started to cry " He's that pervert from a year ago!" she fell into mikoto arms. " I cant believe that one of my best friends was him! WHY! FIRST KARASUMA LEAVE AND WHEN THING START LOOKING UP, THEN THIS HAPPENEDS!" Tenma was crying very hard. Every word was like a dagger to harima's heart.

"Tenma…" mikoto took her closer. " Harima may be that pervert from a year. But before he was the best thing in your life at the moment. He help you deal with the fact karasuma is gone. He made you happy, I saw the change in both of you. There must be a reason he told you, maybe he just trust you that much." Mikoto said. Tenma didn't say anything "Harima is a good person you yourself showed every one that. You should talk to him about it, he still thinks of you as a friend." Mikoto looks over at the dirty clothes.

Tenma gets up "thanks for listening Mikoto you're a good friend. I got to go…" tenma rushed out of the dojo. "Alright you can come out now." Mikoto said. Harima falls out of the dirty clothes "Damn that smelled very bad!"

"Somethings not right she just left…" Mikoto seemed worried. "what do you think we should do?" Hairma said removing a sock from his head. "well… I think you should wait until tenma talks to you. If you talk to her its only going to make this longer." Mikoto said. "Man I feel so useless!" Harima knew she was right, if he went to tenma now it would put him in a deeper hole. "why don't you try to find a way to impress her. If you don't have anyother skills then fighting, you have time to develop one. So when tenma ready to talk to you youll be more interesting guy." She finishes.

Then there was a another knock at the door. "What? Is she back!" Mikoto looked at harima "Back in the clothes!" Mikoto pushed him back towards the clothes. Mikoto opens the door "E-Eri? What are you doing here at this time?" she was surprised. "oh…I just want to pay you a visit…" Eri let herself in. "what are you doing here by yourself?" Eri asked. Mikoto felt a chill up her spine "ummm you know just working out…" Eri didn't seem convinced "Is there anyone else here?" she asked looking around the dojo. "what makes you say that?" mikoto asked. Eri eyes the dirty clothes "because that pile of dirty clothes is moving…" Mikoto knew they were finished, she was going find out that was harima. Then harima fell out of the pile. "just as I thougth. What are you doing mikoto! First tenma now you!" Eri was mad.

"Eri you really got the wrong idea about harima…" she was cut off. "yeah you bought his cover story on how Innocent he is! I heard that to…" harima snapped " you know what rich girl! You could never understand Love. Do you even know what love is?" Everyone was in shock "Yeah I know what I did, But its all a misunderstanding! I love tenma enough to give everything I am up! But someone like you doesn't seem to know that feeling!" Harima room fell dead silent Eri just turned and walked out of the dojo. "well…the hole just keeps getting deeper and deeper doesn't it haha…" mikotos laugh dies off. "were not alone though, this might sound corny but we have each other." Harima says. Mikoto laughs "yeah I guess we do." They both laugh "so now what?" harima says. Mikoto looks at the wall clock "well I think that enough drama for one night. Come here tomarrow night same time ok" she smiles. "ok see ya" harima changes back into his street clothes. He leave the dojo thinking about what happened.

"AHHHHH Someone HEL….." Harima heard a screem not to far from where he was. "ah hell I got nothing better to do!" he runs towards the screem.

"Now keep queit!" harima turn around the corner to find a very large man with a knife and a woman who harima couldn't really see. Harima charged and blindsided the man with a punch to the back of his head. The man stumbles "what the hell!" he turns to harima "you trying to be a hero kid!" the man laughs. "Oh I'm not trying." Harima charges again and the fight begins.

Harima landed a lot of punches but this guy was no normal thug. Harima had a hard time avoiding the knife, he had been cut a number of times. But then he was grab and thrown to the ground, the force of the landing hurt liking nothing he ever felt. He just layed there "damn…I'm sorry…tenma…" just then harima had a flash back to the first day they met. He saw everything even the most painful part…"that it!" Harima got back up. "You must have some kind of deathwish kid." He charge at him. The Man swung his knife and harima grab his arm and threw him over his shoulder. The force knock the guy out " No wonder tenma likes that move." Harima fell to his knees, but then saw that the woman on the floor, she had passout. "not done yet…" harima got up and pick up the woman "let get you out of here…"

Just then harima opened his eyes, he was now back in his bed at itoko's apartment "what the hell…was that a dream?" harima tried to move but pain hit him hard. "nope! It happened…wait then…" he looked to his side. His eyes widen and he threw his hand over his mouth and screemed "No way! This cant be real! I must be dreaming this has to be a nightmare!" He pulled his cheeks very hard "why GOD! Why does it haft to be her! What am I going to tell tenma's sister when she wakes up!"

Yakumo was fast asleep next to harima, "what the hell happened last night!"

**END OF PART 5**

**Preview: Yakumo wakes up, but not before someone pays a visit**


	6. Understanding

**Hey whats up. Heres part 6 hope you enjoy! Just on the side note I wrote a crossover between School Rumble and Vocaloid! If your a fan of vocaloid you should check it out, just one chapter for right now. Please Review :P**

"What happened! Come on Harima think back!" Harima paced around in his room with his hands on his head. "Ok…After the fight I picked up yakumo(didn't know it was her) and started walking…what happened after that?" He looked over at yakumo who was still asleep " Man this girl can sleep. Its 11am and she hasn't moved." Then a horrid thought came to him "No we couldn't have done that! Tenma 's sister isn't the type to do that! And me I wouldn't do that even if I was drunk." So harima ruled that out. So harima thought of the things that might of happened "lets see…I wouldn't take her home because tenma would of thought I did something. I wouldn't have gone to the police because of my record. So…I would bring her here, but why in the same bed?"

Harima hoped nothing happened but now he was thinking about what he was going to tell her when she wakes up. Just then there was a knock at the front door of the apartment "what! Who can that be?" Harima went to the door. He opened the door and his heart dropped into his feet.

"ummm Harima can we…" Harima slammed the door "oh Crap! Why is tenma here? And how does she know where I live?" Then harima heard tenma's voice " Harima I know you must be mad but hear me out!." Harima wanted to cry _"NO tenma it's not that! It's just your sister is in my bed!" _Harima yelled in his head. But he heard something that made him want to kill himself "P-please harima…" she was crying. Harima open the door and took tenma in his arms " I'm sorry tenma…for everything." He said trying not to cry himself.

Tenma felt a warm comfort feeling she hadn't felt in a while. She put her hands around him "I'm sorry to harima."

After a minute or so harima let her in, he had forgotten all about yakumo.

They sat in the living room, harima was making tea. Harima was happy that tenma was talking to him. It had been a whole week. He was hoping that thing would go back to the way they were after they talked. When the tea was done harima poured himself and tenma some.

"Whats on your mind tenma?" Harima asked. Tenma looked harima in the eyes "well… I want to talk about…what happened a year ago, when you saved my life." She maintain her eye contact with him "I want to hear what you haft to say…"

Harima had a feeling that he was going to tell her about his feelings. "ok…here it is…"

Harima told his side of the story and what he was feeling back then. During the whole story tenma never broke eye contact. "So why tell me? You could of left it in the past and never brought in up. Things would have been…better." Tenma said. This was the moment of truth "I needed to tell you tenma." She looked at him more closely "What?"

Harima took in a big breath "IT BECAUSE I…"

"Tenma? Harima? Are you guys there?" Harima screamed at the sound of yakumo's voice. Tenma got up "Yakumo! Wh-What are you doing here!" Then tenma notice that yakumo never came home last night. She was to depress to notice. "ummm…well…I don't know?"Yakumo turned very red. Then tenma turned to harima "Harima what is my younger sister doing in your room?" Tenma was also turning red but not out of embarrassment, out of rage. Harima started sweating like crazy "well… I don't know either?" Tenma shot looks at both of them. "What! How can you not know!" Tenma yelled choking harima with both hands. "Sis! Stop harima saved my life last night!" yakumo said. Tenma stopped "what are you talking about?" Tenma asked. Yakumo thought back "well…I was walking home from the store when I was attacked by a very big man with a knife." At this time tenma got off of harima "then what?"

Yakumo went on "Harima came and fought the man…he got cut…again and again…I could watch it was to much. Then I think I must of passed out, then I woke up here…"

"he saved you…" Tenma looked at harima "I picked up yakumo and brought her here…I think." Harima said. "why didn't you bring her home?" tenma asked. "because…you would thought I did something…" he didn't want to say it but he did. Tenma knew why he didn't take her home now but one question still nagged at her "But How did you two end up in the same room?"

Harima looked at yakumo "well…we don't know…" Tenma was a little confuse on what to say or what to do. Then tenma thought back to harima's story, she didn't give him the chance back then but now… "ok…Harima, I trust you enough now to know you didn't do nothing same with you yakumo. I didn't give you the chance back then, so heres your chance." She said looking away from both of them "but thank you for saving my sister harima. I really want things to go back to the way but…I need more time to forgive you, but don't worry I will forgive you harima…" she smiled at him "Regardless I was still happy to see you harima." With that Tenma and yakumo left for home.

**Now What Really Happened That Night**

"Lets get you out of here…" the words echo though yakumo's head. Yakumo knew what went on that night she lied about not knowing anything, she knew it was best not to tell tenma. She opened her eyes to see harima holding her in his arms, yakumo was to weak to move much. "H-Harima? A-are y-you o-k?" yakumo just made out, he seem to not really notice. It was as if he was sleep walking, "you know something…" harima humble out " why am I doing this? Last time I did something like this it got me in trouble. But then again I wouldn't have met tenma…" he didn't seem to care about what he was saying, yakumo listen carefully " I would have never fell in love with her and never would of made the change I did." Yakumo was shocked, it all made sense now. Yakumo knew tenma needed someone like harima, the thought made her smile she wanted to help harima, In any way she can. They soon made it to Itoko's apartment where harima drop yakumo in the living and went into his room. Yakumo looked at the floor to see drips on blood, harima must be bleeding out! Yakumo went into his room. She did what she could to fix him up, she stitched him up and cleaned his wounds. She thought it would be best to keep a close eye on him for this night. But before getting out of bed she lost all her energy and fell asleep next to harima. Yakumo didnt know it but she saved harima's life. She knew he meant alot to tenma, all yakumo wanted was for her older sister to be happy.

**Present: Later that Night**

"So you two have no idea what happened that night?" Mikoto laugh. "Hey shut up! I'm just happy that tenma didn't kill me." Harima says. "yeah well it's a step in the right direction, just lay low for now." Mikoto says. Harima could help but still feel useless "what are you going to do now?" He asked. Mikoto smiled "well the culture festival is coming up, I'll come up with something that could relate to you. That would be the best time to make a move just wait until then. But don't talk to tenma unless she comes to you."

"well make sure to tell me what your planning before the culture festival ok." Harima said. They both agreed and went there ways, On his way home harima was stop by a man in a butler suit with a eye patch "who the hell are you?" harima asked preparing for a fight. "I am but a humble Butler, now miss Eri wishes to see you are her astate." he open a limo car door "why the hell does that rich girl want to see me?" harima asked. "It is something relating to her friend miss Tsukamoto." harima didnt want to see her but he was a little interested in what she had to say. So he got in the limo...

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Recovering

**Sorry for taking so long to finish this chapter. It went through alot of rewrites haha. Please review and enjoy :P**

Harima was in the back of the limo that was sent by rich girl Eri schwicka. He wondered why would the rich girl would want to see him. "oh god! She's a rich person, rich enough to pay someone to kill me! Ahhhhh! Let me out!" harima try to open the door but it was locked. "if it makes you feel any better mr. harima, if the miss ordered me to kill you I've would of done it myself." The butler said. Harima stopped "ok that makes me feel a little better…" he sat until they pulled up to Eri's mansion.

The doors unlocks "you will find miss Eri in the tea house out in the back." The bulter said. With that Harima went into the mansion, Harima thought it was nice but too nice for his liking. He made his way to the backyard and saw a glass house with a light on. Upon entering the tea house eri had made him cup all ready. "I knew you would come so I made you a cup." She said taking a drink with her eyes closed. "uhhh thanks?" harima was a bit confused. He took a drink, "hey this is pretty good…" he said. Then he shook it off _"ah what the hell harima! This rich girl doesn't like you at all! She made that clear that one night at the dojo!" _he said to himself.

Hairma set down the tea cup "Okay rich girl you got me here. But let me make one thing clear…" he said in a firm tone. Eri looked at him motioning him to go on "I've been through so much crap ever since I started talking to tenma. Tenma has been through so much to, some my fault…well maybe all of it when I think about."

"That's not true…"

This made harima snap his head at eri, she went on "I stop talking to her after you two became friends. Back then I thought I was trying to save tenma from looking like an outcast. But I realize I did it for myself…It's been six weeks since me and tenma talked. I miss her…" Eri took another drink. Harima wasn't expecting this from someone like rich girl. "I want to go back to the way things were…"

Harima cut her off "before I came into the picture?" he was having second thoughts about her now. "Well…yes and no, I want to be tenma's friend again. But I know you mean a lot to tenma, ever since karasuma left you were her brace. When I think about it, it could have been whole lot worst if you weren't around."

This was the first time that harima heard about karasuma. "Was that the boy tenma loved before he left?" he asked. Eri nodded "very odd guy never knew what she saw in him anyways." Harima wanted find this karasuma and teach him a lesson. But he knew there was no point, at least he's not here anymore. "You have change a lot since then harima…I just didn't want to believe it. So…I guess the reason I brought you over here was to say…" she shuffled around a bit with a little blush "I'm sorry for everything …"

Harima couldn't help but smile " thank you rich girl…its ok." It seem like a weight was lift off of eri's shoulders.

Eri looked at harima who had a bright face on, she blush a bright red _"I never knew how handsome he was until now…"_ She at that moment grew feeling for the person she once couldn't stand. But she knew that tenma need him more then she did. _"what if it doesn't work out?"_ she thought, then she shook it off _"what am I thinking! It wiil only create more problems…but still…would it be worth it?"_ she thought.

Eri put the thought off for now "Just try not to make the hole any big for us okay." She said jokingly. They both laugh about it "do you want another drink?" eri asked. Harima nodded "yeah I would like that."

"_What am I doing? It wouldn't work out…but still."_

**Fast Forward 3 days**

**Classroom 2-C**

"Ok everyone! We need ideas for the culture festival!" Mai yells. But no one seems to be listening. "HEY! Listen up! We need ideas!" she yelled banging on the table in front of her.

This time everyone turn and decide to listen. "ok thank you! Now we are open to any ideas" Then everyone started talking at the same time. "ONE AT A TIME!" she banged on the table again. It took sometime but some ideas made the broad.

Then Mikoto thought it was time to put her plan into action "what about we do School Ball?" she called out. The whole room went silent, Mikoto turn a little red but she didn't let this stop her. "Come on it would be fun! We could have music, dancing, dates" she said. The word "dates" got most of the guys attention. "Me and harima would do most of the work." this got even more peoples attention.

This got harima's attention "say what!" he said. Mikoto gave him a wink "oh…yeah what she said." Mikoto did a small face plant on her palm. It made the broad along with: Café, hunted house, and play.

"Ok here are the results!"

Haunted house:5

Play:5

Café:13

Ball:12

"Looks like we're doing a play." Mai says. "Damn it!" mikoto says under her breath. Then mai came up to mikoto "hey Mikoto, most of the class likes your idea about the ball. Even though you didn't get it for the culture festival, you could try to make it a school wide event. Get the whole school in on it and I think it will be a something to remember. " She says. Mikoto took a sign of relief "thanks for the info mai I'll be sure to do that." She smiled.

**Lunch time**

"so what happened? We didn't get the ball in the culture festival?" harima asked. "don't worry we can try to make it a school wide event. This way we have a bit more time to plan a little better." Mikoto said. "So what do I do about tenma?" he asks. Mikoto thinks about it "let's take things slow ok. I'll set up something and invite you along. Beside she'll want to see you soon again any ways. Ok, I got to go find hanai how and bring it up with him. So see ya later harima!" she leaves the roof.

Harima decide he would search for some food before lunch was over. As he was walking along when his ears were assaulted by none other then hanai loud voice coming down the hall. "YES!YES! HARIMA I HAFT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" "God man! Do you haft to yell! What is it?" harima asked picking at his ear. "Yakumo said she would go out with me!" he yells but not as loud.

"You're Kidding…right?" harima was shocked at the news. That hanai of all people would be going out with tenma's sister. "No really she said she would!" harima just left it at that. Hanai began running down the hall yelling the news out.

Harima passed the library to see yakumo face down on a table. _"whats up with her?"_ he thought. So he went in and asked "tenma's sister are you ok?" Yakumo sat up and looked at harima "uhhhh I'm not too sure…" she said with a bright red face. Harima took a seat across from yakumo "So I guess your going out with Hanai right?" he asked. "Yeah..." she said.

"Why? You refused him before?" he asked. "Well it's not that I don't like him, I mean he's a good man. I just thought I give him a chance." By the look on her face harima had a feeling hanai's happiness would be short live. "Well good luck down that road, hope it works out." Is all harima could say. She smiles "I hope it works out to."

Harima smiled "how's tenma doing?" he asked. Yakumo's smile faded "well…better than a couple of days ago when…well you know." She said. Harima laugh "As a matter of fact I don't remember haha." Harima still had no idea what really happened that night he saved yakumo. Yakumo couldn't help but laugh a little. "harima I know what really happened that night…" she said. Harima mouth dropped open "wait then why didn't you say anything?" she asked. Yakumo told him about what he said, about his feeling for tenma, and her saving his life.

"At this rate everyone is going to know about me and tenma haha." He laughs. "But thanks for your help that night yakumo." Harima smiled. "it's no problem."

**After school**

Yakumo was being walking home by hanai. Sara was also along to see how this relationship was going. Yakumo seem to notice a change in hanai. He wasn't as loud like he always is. She also couldn't help but notice that his thoughts were claim. Before his loud thoughts would give her a headache. Plus when it came to boys thoughts about her, his never turn bad.

"Well see you tomorrow yakumo ok." Hanai said. Yakumo just now notice she was home. "Well I wish you two the best!" sara says. Yakumo blushed "thanks sara." She left them lone. Yakumo said good bye to hanai and told him she would see him tomorrow. She closes the door before he asked for a kiss good bye. Which yakumo didn't need to see his thoughts to see that coming.

"Tenma I'm home!" she called out. "Oh yakumo could you come here I'm in the bathroom." Tenma called back. Yakumo headed for the bathroom "you know tenma you should really start going back to school…" yakumo stopped at the sight of hair on the floor. She looked up to see tenma with uneven hair, Haft was at her shoulder and the other at her waist. "Hey yakumo could you cut the rest off?" tenma asked. "Wh-why did you cut your hair?" yakumo was a bit in shock. "I was a little bored I guess haha." Tenma laughs. Yakumo took the scissors and the cut rest to match the one at her shoulders. "Well how do I look?" Tenma asked. Yakumo took a good long look "you look good tenma…different." She says. Tenma smiles and looks in the mirror. "sis you should really go back to school." Yakumo says. Tenma hadn't been to school in a week. Tenma's face saddens "I can't face him yet…"

"Tenma you can't keep running away, you need to try ok." Yakumo says giving her a hug from the back. Tenma smiles "ok then, for you and harima I'll go….next week." (Yakumo Anime fall)

**Elsewhere**

Harima and Mikoto enlisted the help of hanai, eri, akira, asuo, sara, and Karen. They were able to get a date for the ball which was to take place in 3 months on new years eve. Harima plans to ask tenma to the ball somewhere during the 3 months. Tenma plans to start going back to school after missing two weeks of school. Eri is trying to hold back her new feeling for harima.

**END OF PART 7**

"Oh yeah tenma I need to tell you something."

"Yeah yakumo?"

"I'm going out with hanai…:/"

"…..WHATTTT! O_O"

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!:P**


	8. Eri's choice

**what up peoples! heres chapter 8 hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**One Month later**

Harima and mikoto spend most of their evenings at the school planning for the ball. In one month they came up with a theme and date for the ball. The theme was Christmas and the day Dec. 23 it was close to Christmas but it was the only day the school would give them. The thing that worries them was that no one would come because it was winter break and people go see their families. On the other hand tenma started going back to school after missing two weeks. When tenma got her progress grade she face planted on her desk "Curse my depression." She cried.

Mikoto turned around "don't worry tenma with a little help from us you'll be back to normal!" she said pulling harima over. "yeah what she said." Harima says blushing a bit. Tenma smiles "Thanks you two! I could really use the help!"

Tenma and harima started talking again shortly after she came back. Eri also started back up with tenma after saying she was sorry about before. Things almost seem the way they used to be.

But Eri was battling with her feeling for harima. But over the past month she couldn't stand it anymore; she had to do something.

**Later that night**

The whole committee got together in classroom 2C "Ok guys I know its been a long month and we still have lots to do. But big thanks to Sara and Akira who got the date set." Mikoto said as everyone clapped. Then Hanai stood "now we have two more memebers joining the committee which should help a lot. We have Tenma and yakumo tsukamoto." Hanai said. "HEY HEY everyone! I'll be working on Spreading the word to the school! So if no one shows up its my fault!" she said in a happy tone. "Hello everyone! I'll be working with Akira on making sure we all stay on track as far as time goes." Yakumo says. Hanai runs to inbrace yakumo but runs into Tenma's fist and he falls to the ground. "Not while I'm here Hanai!" tenma says giving him a evil look.

The ball committee memebers each had important jobs: Asou did the same thing as tenma. They were lucky to have him because he already had commit 30 people to come to the ball. Sara, akira, and now yakumo were in charge of the paper work, planning events to lead up to the ball, and keeping the committee on track. Basically everything that no one else wanted to do. Karen was the work horse of the group, she did how the heavy lifting. Besides that she was there for any help to any group. Hanai and mikoto led all the meetings whenever they met. Eri kept track of the spending and the money they could spend. Harima was more like Karen but he didn't whatever mikoto told him.

As for yakumo and hanai's relationship it was a very odd one. It seem to be going nowhere; yakumo seem to only give hanai company and held his hand every now and then. People question why yakumo was even with him in the first place. She answered with the same line "you wouldn't understand…" is all she told them.

"ok lets break up into group we need to start making the decorations." Mikoto said, so everyone broke off into there own little groups. But Mikoto pushed harima into a group with just them two. They both looked at eachother "well we should get started." Harima says, tenma nods and they both start cutting out snow flakes.

Things between tenma and harima were starting to improve but she still hadn't forgiven him yet. But regardless both of them could feel the bond they had before harima confessed who he was. The bond had been through a lot, even to the point of breaking. But it held itself together, by a single cord. Now its rebuilding, slowly but surely.

Harima look at tenma _"man she looks more beautiful with her new cut!"_ they thought made him blush. Tenma looked at him "harima you ok? Your really red." She went up and felt his head "my god your burning up!" harima snapped out of it "N-No its nothing I'm fine! Its just really hot in here!" the line would of worked two months ago he thought. Tenma laughs a bit "ok if you says so haha"

Eri couldn't help but watch tenma and harima, she was feeling jealous towards tenma. Then she came to her senses _"Stop it Eri! He loves tenma!"_ she looks again and without thinking about it she started grinding her teeth. Then she couldn't take it anymore "hey tenma!" eri called. Tenma looked "whats up eri?" "Akira said you need to get something from the art room." Eri said. Tenma got up and left the room "what do you think she going to find when she gets there?" Akira said from behind. Eri jumped "A-Akira! I…uh" Akira put up her hand to stop her "yeah I know…Just remember he likes tenma. Its only going to set things back and put you three in a bigger hole then the one you just crawled out of. I'll cover you on this one eri, but just this once, regarding this subject. So make it short this wont take long." With that Akira left the room to the art room.

"Thanks for the guilt trip eri!" she said under her breath. She then turns her attention back to harima; Already turning red she walked towards harima. He was still cutting out snow flakes " Need any help harima?" she asked. "yeah until tenma gets back." He said not taking his eyes off his work, they both cut in silent. Eri had to give something a shot "hey harima?" "yeah?" he said looking at her this time. "Do you want to go to the café after the meeting to day with me?" she was really red this time. Now to anyone else this would be a big red flag. But harima doesn't see it "yeah don't see why not." Eri couldn't believe that he agree to this.

**Meanwhile**

"uhhh akira what are we here for?" tenma asked. Akira opened the art storeage room and motioned tenma in. They both went in and tenma was a bit shocked at what she saw "Is that a gaint Penguin?" she asked. "Yup…its going in the ball. Lets take it back to the classroom." Akira said. The penguin was about 10 feet tall. They both grabbed it and head for the classroom.

"see you after harima!" eri said happily. "yeah…" harima was still working. Then tenma and akira came in with the penguin. "Look what we found!" tenma yelled. Everyone looked "what the hell? You found this in the art room?" Mikoto asked they both nod. Tenma went back to work with harima. Akira gave eri a long stare, which made eri fell more guilty.

**After the meeting.**

Eri waited outside for harima "it's nothing like that…yeah…I like him. But he likes tenma, this is just a little get together…when did I start talking to myself!" Eri couldn't believe how much this was effecting her. Harima then came along next to eri. "You ready to go?" he asked, she nodded. They both left but Mikoto saw them leaving. "what the hell!" Mikoto said as she thought about what might be going on. It boiled down to eri liking harima, but why? Mikoto knew that harima didn't suddenly have feeling for eri. He was also to stupid to see that eri likes him. Mikoto couldn't let this pass, she had to do something before things end up back down the drain.

They both went to the café and order drinks and ice cream.

**Meanwhile outside**

"ok Akira you need to give me a least five minutes with eri, so get harima away from her." Akira nodded "easy." She took a fake black wig and sunglasses with a hat and went in the café.

Eri was happy to being spending time with harima for the first time. Then a man (Akira) came up to harima and punched him in the face. He ran out the back door "what the hell get back here!" harima ran after him.

Mikoto was a bit shock on how far she went with that but it worked. She walked in to confront eri, mikoto took a seat infront of eri. "what the hell are you doing eri!" "what are you talking about." Eri mocked her, she knew why she was here. "since when did you start liking hairma!" Mikoto asked. "None of your business!" eri yelled. "what about tenma! She needs him more then you do!" mikoto yells back. Eri turned her head "Does she even feel the same way for him? Is this really worth the trouble you and harima are going through?" she asked. "I…don't know…But regardless she needs him!" mikoto says. Eri crossed her arms "She hasn't made any kind of effort to get with him. I don't see why I cant like him!" eri says. "so your willing to mess this all up! Just for yourself!" Eri didn't say anything. "Fine! Do what you want! Just know this!" she said in a mad tone. "I made a oath with harima, we are a team! I will not let you do this to tenma!" Mikoto leaves the café in a storm. Just then harima came back.

"Damn jerk got away!" he says out of breath. Eri didn't know what to do from here. When she thought about it,she could also lose everything. But part of her didn't care "whats eating you?" harima asked. "oh….its nothing; Harima can I ask you something?" eri asked. "yeah what?" Eri took a deep breath "what will you do if tenma doesn't feel the same way about you?" Harima thinks about it "Ive been thinking a lot about that lately. I don't really know. I'm not counting on her turning me down." He said. Eri thinks for a while and looks at her watch "oh sorry but I haft to go see ya later harima!" eri got up and left. "what was that about?" he says.

Just then tenma came in as if pushed in. "Mikoto why…" she saw harima and forgot about mikoto. "hey Harima!" she says happily. The sound of tenma's voice makes harima choke on his drink. She walk up and took a seat across from harima. "mikoto drag me here for some reason." Tenma laughs. Harima was a bit confused on why but was thankful. She looks around "this is the first place we really talked. This is where it all started. The good times and the bad." Tenma says. "But would you says it was all worth it?" hairma asked. Tenma really thought about it "Meeting someone like you...yeah we came out stronger then we did going in." Then harima's inter voice started yelling at him _"TELL HER NOW! TELL HER YOU LOVE HER!"_He took a big breath, but he stop himself "_no…not yet…"_ he told himself. Just wait a little longer. They both spend the rest of the evening together.

Harima decided that at tenma's birthday Nov. 30 he would ask tenma to the ball. He told mikoto about it and they both started planning out tenma's birthday.

**Thanks for those of you that got this far and have wait long periods of time for the next chapter! The Next few chapter are going to be heating up! ;)**


	9. knowing

**Hello! Here's chapter 9 hope you like! This chapter is almost like eps 16(just for a better picture of the chapter). Please Review.**

Tenma's birthday was only a week a way. Harima and mikoto had a plan all worked out about how he was going to ask tenma to the ball. Eri on the other hand was trying to plan out her own way to ask harima to the ball.

"ok everyone in the past two months we have accomplished a lot! So as a reward we planned a little camp out in the mountains!" hanai says. The whole committee cheered, they all had worked endlessly and without a free weekend since they started the planning for the ball. So this was a big relief that they had something fun to do for a change. "The trip will be this coming weekend so make sure your free." Hanai finishes. "And my birthday is that day! (Nov. 30th)" Tenma yells out. "yeah so we're going to do a little something for her up there! She committed 75 people to come to the ball, she earned it!" Mikoto says.

Over the past month tenma and harima had got even closer then before. She would hang out with him after and before school. They would talk about whats going on in there lives and so on. But eri also was still in the picture. Every chance she got to hang out with harima she took it. Mikoto tried to counter in by throwing tenma into the pictue which worked all the time.

"that's all for todays meeting you are free to go." Hanai ends the meeting. "hey harima!" tenma calls to harima who turns "whats up?" "Do you want to come over for dinner with me and yakumo?" she asked. Harima wanted to jump into the sky in happiness. "yeah!"he says

Then eri walks up "whats going on?" she asks. "Oh Eri…you want to come along and have dinner with us at my house?" tenma smiled. Eri smiled back " Yeah I would love to!" "then were off…" then tenma's pigtails spring up "wait! Wheres yakumo!" Tenma looks around to see her with hanai. She runs over there and pulls her away from hanai. "come on yakumo! We have guest over tonight." Then hanai came running over and grabbed tenma's foot "wait! Can I come miss Tsukamoto!" he cried. "Ugh…we might as well invite mikoto and akira!" she kick hanai off her foot.

** Tsukamoto house**

Yakumo, mikoto, and sara were cooking up a big meal for all of them. Since mikoto was in the kitchen, Akira was keeping an eye on eri. Akira decided to shaking things up a bit, she was going to put eri on the spot. Without using any names, the only ones who will know what she talking about is herself and eri. "hey tenma." She calls, tenma looks up "whats up?"

"Can I ask you a question about a situation I had once in my life?" akira asked. Tenma smiled " Yeah lay it on me."

"ok…one of my cousins liked this girls in his class. He decides to get help from his friends and family. I happened to be one of the family members that he turns to. Anyways, we all work hard to get them together and everything seem to be going well. Until one of his friends who know about this love decided he liked the same girl. So he starts making moves to get with this girl knowing that his friends worked so hard to get them together. What would you tell this friend if you were in the group that was trying to get them together." Akira finished.

Tenma really thought about it " well I would feel beytrayed , I would ask why are you doing this, what about the other person, do you want to distory everthing we done?" tenma says but eri cuts her off "But what if the girl doesn't feel the same way for the person?" eri says. "well…in that case I think the person should wait until that person has there answer. If all doesn't go well then that person can do what they want." Tenma finishes. "but what if they don't care?" akira asks. "then they are no friend of my and It would be war." Tenma says. Those last words hit eri very hard it made eri's heart hurt a bit. Harima and hanai had no idea what they were talking about.

**Day of the camp out and tenma's birthday**

Everyone was able to make to the meeting spot. Tenma was excited that it was her birthday and couldn't wait until they got to the cabin to celebrate. When they got to the campsite they put there stuff into the cabin and set up for dinner outside. After dinner they sang happy birthday to tenma and ate a cake.

"Ok everyone now its time to draw straws for the teams in the scavenger hunt!" mikoto said. She winked at him and he knew what that met. They both had rigged the draw to get tenma and harima together so he could ask her to the ball.

**Five minutes later**

"what the hell happened I want to be with tenma not her sister!" harima said. "I don't know what happened? I was for sure that it would be the right draw, someone else must of mess with it!" and mikoto had a good idea who did it. Eri must of mess with it to get with harima but she must of did it in a hurry." Well there goes my special night" harima cried. "sorry buddy we'll think of something else when we get back home." Mikoto said. Harima and mikoto were standing outside the cabin when the whole group came out for the game.

"First group get ready…"

"ok Asou lets do are best!" Mikoto said, this made asuo blush a bit "yeah lets!"

"GO!" Asuo and mikoto run off into the forest. The Next group was Hanai and Akira. Then the next was tenma and Eri. Last was Yakumo and Harima, Karen was in the forest already she made sure that no one got lost. "Ok tenma's sister lets go!" they both ran into the forest. _"Damn I should be with tenma right now!"_ he thought. Then out of no where it started raining. "Crap! Come on Tenma's sister lets find cover!" harima called. They both found a old school building to stay in.

"I'll get a fire going." Harima said looking for wood. After a little effort he got a fire going. Now they sat there close to the fire trying to stay warm. Harima decides to make small talk to pass the time "Hey Tenma's sister can I ask you something?" harima asked. Yakumo nodded.

"its been two months since you got with hanai. I don't mean to be nosy but your relationship looks like its going no where. So why do you stay with him?" he asked. "well…This is all new to me, I mean being a girlfriend. I don't know what to do or how to act, don't get me wrong I like hanai. Its just I'm pretty clueless when it comes to relationship stuff." She smiled with a light blush. "I see…So how do you think tenma will take it when I tell her I love her?" harima asked.

Yakumo was surprise at the question. "ummm…Its hard to say…She likes you a lot as a friend but I'm not sure if she does the other way. She really loved karasuma and its been haft a year since he left. I don't think she has fully healed from him leaving, she doesn't talk about much. I think she needs to hear the words from you." Yakumo finished.

Harima took in every word, then yakumo broke his train of thought. "So why my sister harima?" she asked. Harima blush a bit "well…I like everything about her. Her eyes, her hair, and just the way she is. Shes always able to put a smile on my face. She turned me into the man I am today…That's why I'm in love with your sister…"

The whole world seem to go silent, even the rain seem to go mute. "Wh-Wh-What did he says?" Tenma turned very very red. She couldn't kid herself, she heard him loud and clear. Even though he didn't say her name she was yakumo's sister. Tenma had started listening in the room next door right in the middle of harima telling why he loved her. She didn't know that was her until he said what he said. Kenji harima was in love with her…the thought was overwhelming. The shock turned into confusion it seem that it was to much to hold in.

_"why me? Harima…"_ she thought, then eri came in on tenma. "there you are! I've been looking for you for a while." Eri said. Tenma got up trying to hide her red face "lets go…"

The game was cut short because of the rain so everyone went back to the cabin. Tenma didn't say much during the rest of the camp out. She couldn't sleep that night. So many things were running through her mind.

On the other hand harima started planning to ask out tenma to the ball. With the help of Yakumo and mikoto they planned to set up a meeting between the two of them at yagami shrine. With now only two weeks left till the ball it was all or nothing.

**Thanks for reading! just a few more chapters until the end! I hope you enjoy it all.**


	10. How you make me feel

**ugh this was the longest chapter Ive written and it was a pain to type haha. Anyways I tried to put my all in this chapter so I hope you enjoy! Please Review!**

"Alright harima it's very important that you're at the shrine at 6pm. Tenma should be there at 7pm with yakumo." Mikoto says. "I haft to wait an hour! Why so early?" harima asked. Mikoto took a drink of her tea before saying anything. "With the luck we're having it's just a safety check. And remember to control yourself! Don't tell her about your feelings! Save it for the ball ok!" Mikoto said. "Yeah yeah I know, I'll be there at 6pm." With that they both finished there drinks. "Don't worry about it too much. She'll say yes I know it." Mikoto pats him on the back. Harima smiles "thanks again for all your help Mikoto!" he said. "awww don't go all soft on me now harima haha!" she laugh.

**Tsukamoto house**

Yakumo knew what she needed to do, it wouldn't be too hard. Tenma was in the living watching TV. "Tenma I'm going for a walk to the shrine, you should come along." She said. Tenma looks at yakumo "ummm ok." She got up. Yakumo then noticed something was wrong with her. "Tenma what's wrong?" she asks. Tenma looks down "I'm confused…That's all, maybe a walk will help." She said. Yakumo had a bad feeling about this now. The last time tenma was like this it had to do with harima.

**Yagami Shrine**

Harima was already at the shrine with mikoto. "Ok just be yourself and you should be fine. Yakumo just send me a text, there ten minutes away. So good luck! I'll be watching from the bushes." With that mikoto left. Harima stood there in the clearing of the shrine. There were some clouds that threaten rain soon. Harima dress well for this meeting, a black leather jacket, nice black jeans, and his hair in the same style.

Just then he looked to see tenma walking up the stairs to his position. Tenma saw him and turned very red. It looked as if she wanted to run away. But thanks to yakumo she went forward. Until they both were standing about ten feet apart. Tenma's redness was impossible to hide; Harima smiled "hey tenma…" he says. "h-hey what's up?" she barely made out. "Did you enjoy your birthday?" he asked. Tenma thought back, she did have a good time. But that night tenma overheard harima declare his love for her. That part was burned into tenma's brain, was it a good thing or bad? That question ate at tenma ever since that night.

"Yeah…it was…full of surprises…" she said. Harima thought it was going well "I wanted to ask you something….something I've wanted to ask you for a while." He said. Tenma felt her heart start to race. She knew he was going to declare his love to her now! "_No not now! I don't have answers!"_ she thought, starting to panic. _"I haft to get out of here!"_

"I'm sorry…"

Tenma turns and runs away down the stairs. Yakumo comes out of the trees, she looks at harima with a "What happened?" look. Then she went after tenma. Mikoto then came out "what the hell happened?" she yelled. "I don't know! I was about to ask her but she just said I'm sorry and ran." He said. Mikoto took out her cell phone and texted yakumo asking what happened. "Well think back! There has to be something we missed!" mikoto said. They both thought for a good while. "No clue!" harima said. Mikoto did a faceplant on her palm. "Ok…You sit tight; I'll work it out with yakumo. So plan on going to the ball." Mikoto said pulling out her phone again. Yakumo had text back:

"_No idea why she ran, But don't worry…I might know why…just give me some time."_

Mikoto said her good bye and left harima "ok…" harima didn't want to go through this again. With only days left this is the worst thing that could happened. But the thing that kills him is he has no idea what he did! Then harima's phone started ringing. It was Akira "whats up?" he answered. "Come to the school and help us finish the set up…Plus we need to talk about the current situation." After saying that she hung up. Harima went back to his motorcycle and rode off to school.

Upon reaching the school harima saw a red carpet laid out leading to the gym. He walked down the carpet which led into a icy tunnel which looked nice. When he reaches the end there was a bright flash that blinded him "Ah! What the…" he looked to see a camera. "Oh sorry harima!" it was eri behind the camera. "Oh it's nothing…I thought we weren't going to have a camera?" he asked. "We had money left over so yeah!" she blushed.

Then akira pop up "come on harima help set up the table and chairs." She said. Akira opne her phone, she had a text from yakumo. Telling her that tenma wasn't going to make it to the opening. Akira closed her phone "Damn…" this screws up the opening section. Akira walks up to harima "harima we need to talk." She says. "What's up?" he asked. "yakumo told me what happened. Regardless you need to have a partner or date for the beginning remembers?" she asked. "Yeah…I remember, that spot is reserved for tenma." He says. "She's not going to make it to the opening so you need someone else. Yakumo is trying to get her just to go to the ball in all. You could ask sara, Eri, or me." She said. The choice wasn't hard for harima "I'll ask Eri." He says

Akira saw that coming "just remember you love tenma." She says then walks away "what was she talking about?" harima wonder. Harima decides not to put it off and asks eri right away. She accepts with a big cheer. It was kind of funny to harima but it didn't change the way he was feeling at the moment. This was all for tenma, they all worked so hard to get this together. It now was up to yakumo to get tenma to go.

**Meanwhile**

"Tenma please tell me what's wrong?" yakumo said at tenma's bedroom door. "Why did you bring me to him?" tenma calls from inside her room.

"I didn't know you had another problem with harima." Yakumo said. Tenma opened the door "It's not really a problem with him…its more me this time." She says leaving the door open as she heads back to her bed. Yakumo walk up to her bed and takes a seat. "Tell me tenma, what's wrong?" she asks.

Tenma turns red "you should know, you were there…" she said. Yakumo knew right away. "So you know about harima's true feelings." Yakumoe asked. Tenma looked down and nodded. Yakumo then asked "how does he make you feel now that you know?"

Tenma looked at her with tears in her eyes "I…I don't know! He does make me happy. But I'm not sure that way. I just don't know." She cries. Yakumo takes her in a hug "tenma…There's something you should know about all of us. Me, mikoto, akira, and eri knew for the longest time." She said. "why didn't you tell me?" tenma asked. "Because we all knew harima should be the one to tell you. We planned to help harima and as a result the ball happened. So in all the ball is all for you and harima." Yakumo finished. Tenma turned even redder "you guys did that all for us?" she thought about everything, from the day they met. The care he showed her, he never once blamed her, even was it was her fault. And out of love he exposed who he was and suffered the pain tenma threw at him. He could have hid it and let it die in the dark. Tenma still didn't know how she felt but she was going to find out. The ball was in two days, she is going to face this.

**Day of the ball**

Harima was wearing a tux's when he pulled up to eri's Mansion . She was waiting in a gold and black dress. Her hair was down with a bow on her back. For harima it was a sight "wow Eri you look…Hot!" he says. This made eri turn very red "Thank you harima you look good to! Shall we go and get the others." She said. Harima nodded and got in the limo. They were picking up all the committee members.

Yakumo had her dress on. Her dress was light blue that was at her shins, it was also strapless. The limo honked the horn. "tenma I'm leaving…" yakumo walked to her room. She looked to see tenma in her dress. It was white with a light blue line done the middle. "You look beautiful tenma!" yakumo says. Tenma smiled "Thank you sis." "You're still going right?" she asked. "Of course sis don't worry I'll be there." She said. "Ok see you then tenma!" yakumo left for the limo.

**At the school**

Akira was already there as everyone started showing up. At least 70 students were already there walking down the red carpet getting their picture taken. They plan to have close to 200 students at the ball. The limo pull up and the first to walk down the carpet was Harima and eri, then Yakumo and hanai, then Asou and Mikoto, last was Karen and sara. The tunnel into the gym was better looking than he last saw it. Harima and eri got their picture taken. Eri push herself up closer to harima before it was taken. Harima looked in the center of the gym to see that giant penguin. One girl seems to be hugging the giant thing. Harima and the others took the stage in front of the gym. Behind them was the band which Karen was in. Mikoto went straight to the mic and took it "Ok everyone! Thank you for coming! Before we start just thought we should all give the ball committee a big hand for planning this!" Everyone cheered and clapped as the whole committee bows. "And to Tenma Tsukmoto who couldn't make it to the opening." They all clapped and cheered again. Just then tenma walked in. "Now lets party!" Mikoto yells. The Band behind them started playing and Karen took the mic.

Mikoto saw akira with her headset. Mikoto walks over to her "what's up?" she asks. "She's here…" akira says pointing at tenma. "Ok remember the plan." Mikoto asked. "What about eri?" She looked over to see eri with harima. "Give me a moment." She walked over to eri. "Eri can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked. Eri put on a smile "yeah of course!" she says.

They walked over to the side "listen eri…I'm not going to get mad or anything. But could you please at least give tenma her chance to tell him about how she feels. Please do it for tenma…"with that mikoto left eri. A slow song just started "hey rich girl you want to dance?" he asked. Eri smiled and blushed "yeah…" harima took her hand and put his other on her waist. Karen had a really nice voice harima thought. "So harima…I want to ask you something." Eri said. "Yeah go ahead."

"Even after all that's happened, you still love tenma?" she asked. "Yeah…always."

Eri closed her eyes "well…I think it's rude to keep someone you love waiting…go to her." Eri broke away trying to hide her tears. Harima turned around to find tenma before him. She was already red "you want to dance?" he ask red himself. "Yeah."

They both take each other and dance.

**Meanwhile**

"Karen! Mikoto said to keep the song going." Karen still sing looked over and had a "I don't know what to do" look on her face. The song was about to over. But her band replayed a part of the song "just make up another versus Karen." Karen kept sing whatever came to mind.

"Tenma you look beautiful tonight." Harima says. Tenma smiles "thank you…" Harima knew that this was the moment of truth, all of nothing for reals this time. "tenma I theres something I want to tell you…"

"Let me go first, I know about your true feeling about me harima…I heard you and my sister talking about it the night of my birthday." She says. Harima was in shock "I…I…Don't know what to say at this point." He said. Tenma looked him "The truth was harima when I heard it…I was confused. Even now I'm confused. So I came to hear the words for you yourself…so…please tell me…" Tenma held her breath. Harima took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes

"Drop the snowflakes now!" mikoto told akira who press a big button that drop the flakes.

As the snowflakes fell harima said it "tenma…I love you."

Tenma felt time stop again like the night of her birthday. Her mind cleared and a warm feeling took over. A feeling she hasn't felt in a very long time…the feeling of love returning to her. At that moment she knew her answer "I love you to Kenji harima!" she pulled his head down and planted her lips on his.

"Yes! It Worked! All that hard work and pain didn't go to waste!" Mikoto yelled high fiving akira. Eri smiled "Good for you tenma…never let him go…that what I would have done." The night went and the committee all could say it was the time of there lives.

**Beginning of the second semester**

Harima pulled up to the tsukamoto house. Tenma came running out "Hi Harima!" she yelled. She kissed him on the cheek and hoped on his motorcycle. "Hold on!" he took off down the street to the school. They had been together for about two weeks, with no sight of it ever ending. They pulled up to the school. "Hey tenma I got to go see mikoto really quick so see you in class." Harima said. "Ok see you then." Tenma could believe how happy she was…BAM!

Tenma ran into someone who also fell. "Oh I'm Sorry! I was daydreaming haha!" tenma says getting up. "No its ok I do that sometimes to" tenma looked at the man. Her eyes widen. She dropped her bag. Before jumping to conclusions she checks to see if it was a dream. "OUCH!" Nope not a dream.

The man picks up her bag and held it out for her to get. Tenma soon found a tear rolling down her cheek. She did the first thing that came to mind "Run"

She ran away to the roof, upon there she screams at the top of her lungs and then started letting the tears fall. "NO! NO! NO! Why did you haft to come back karasuma!"

**END OF PART 10**

**Ok every one Prepare for the conclusion of this fanfiction next chapter!**


	11. How I once felt

**Hello again! Hope you enjoy this final chapter of the main story (wink wink). Please review. Sry if theirs typos. :P**

"I don't know what to do! What if my feelings come back! What….SMACK"

Eri just slapped tenma across the face "Get a hold of yourself!" she yelled. The slap seems to do the trick. "Ok…I needed that…" Tenma says rubbing her cheek. "But what do I do? I can't just go on like he's not there!" she said. "I don't know! You just remember who your in love and who was there for you in your depress state." Eri said. Tenma knew that there was no question on who she loved at this point. But she couldn't help feel empty, she felt that karasuma had to know that she wrote the Letter at the start of the school year. Tenma needed closur with karasuma, by doing this she could live a happy life with no regrets.

"Its important that harima doesn't know about this meeting." Tenma says. Mikoto wasn't liking this one bit "Are you sure about this?" she asked. "Its something I haft to do…"

Mikoto turns her head "Ok…I'll set the meeting up after school on the roof. Akira will take care of harima. Just remember who was there for you." She says leaving the class from to Classroom 2A the class karasuma was in.

**After School on the roof.**

Tenma waited on the roof looking down at harima who was with Akira. Just then the door behind her open, she heard every footstep until karasuma stood next to her. Before facing him she took in a deep breath and turned to her left. "ummm Karasuma…" He looked at her with his blank expression. "I know…we don't really know each other to well…and I'm sorry about the other day when I ran from you…" tenma said. Just then Karasuma took out her bag she left with him "Oh thank you!" she smiled. But quickly shook out her feelings "…ummm theres something I've wanted to tell you…ever since you left." She turned red, she had to be careful on how she went about this. "…A letter…I mean the night before you left there was a letter in your locker…well…I wrote it."

Karasume reached in his bag and pulled out the very same letter. Tenma was touched deep down "you kept it! Why?" she asked. Karasuma then spoke "It reminded me why I needed to come back. To try and meet this girl who poured her heart out to me." He smiled. If harima hadn't been tenma's boyfriend she would have been so happy. In fact the next words she said broke her heart "But….I'm sorry…I have a boyfriend now…He's the one I love now. I couldn't go on, without once telling you how I once felt." She said starting to tear up. Karasuma put the letter back in his bag. "I understand…I'm glad that someone was able to make you happy." He said smiling. Tenma couldn't hold it in much longer "I'm sorry!" she cried. Karasuma then took her in a hug "You have nothing to be sorry about. Just be happy with the person you love. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." He said. Karasuma let her go "Don't leave harima for me…I will not accept you…just remember that." With that karasuma headed for the door "wait!" tenma called out. "This don't mean we can't be friends…I still want you in my life karasuma." She said. Karasuma smiled "Yeah…I would like that."

She could help but smile "I'm glad you came back karasuma!"

**One week later**

"Alright committee we haft to make perorations for nexts years ball! But first we should welcome are new member Karasuma!" Mikoto said pulling karasuma over. "Whats up yo!" he said in his blank tone. Harima at first couldn't stand karasuma but tenma told him he had better get used to it. She told him that he had nothing to worry about. The year was soon coming to an end, starting a new chapter in the rest of their lives.

Harima walked tenma home after the meeting. "looking back, it was one hell of a school year don't you think harima?" tenma asked. Harima smiled "yeah but look at where were at now…I've never been so happy in my life." He said. Tenma laugh "yeah me to…I love you." She blushed. "I love you to tenma." They stopped at turned to each other. They locked eyes and began moving in for a kiss.

"What are you guys doing?"

Tenma and harima knock heads "ouch! Damn it mikoto!" harima said rubbing his head. Tenma was also rubbing her head to "Nothing we're doing nothing hehe" she laugh. "Cute…Hey eri want me to ask you guys if you wanted to go on a trip to New York City in America." Mikoto asked. "Hell yeah! Lets do it!" tenma said which mean harima would be going. "sounds like a plan, eri wants to leave next month after school. I'll let you two get back to smooching haha" mikoto left them. They both turned very red "I guess its to much to ask for that kiss right." Harima asked. Tenma laugh "Well…yes but I'll give it to you anyways." She laugh and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I'm glad you were there for me harima…"

THE END…..of the main story

**Thank you for those of you who have finished the story. Writing this was not to easy, as you can see it was a short chapter haha. Special Thanks to Crazywolf1991,Kidkhador,and koshking777 for reviewing the most. But thanks all who did review. I had finish a draft that was much longer then this but it made no sense and it sucked so I rewrote the whole thing. And after writing it I said "what the hell Ill keep the story going for a few more chapters on the trip to America and maybe so on." so the Main story may be over but I'm not done yet. Please review. And thanks again.**


	12. Overtime:Plane ride

**Hello! I said I was going to write a bit more to this Fanfiction...And I plan to keep it going! Nothing to exciting about this chapter. I Just wrote it to get it out of the way haha. So this is the start Of Overtime! Enjoy! :P**

"Big question everyone…can any of you speak English?" Eri yelled that everyone. Only Karasuma and Akira raised there hands.

"Great…We're going to America and only three people can speak English." Eri said to herself writing stuff down on the list.

The list had everyone that was going over to New York. The group was made up of:

Tenma, Harima, Yakumo, Mikoto, Akira, Karasuma, Sara, Asou, Karen, and Hanai.

With only a couple of days to go, things were not going as planned. "I'm no good at planning stuff like this…" eri says sitting on the desk. "One more thing…Please be at the airport with everything packed…and please try to learn some basic English." Eri pleaded.

Everyone was kind of just talking not paying to much attention to eri. Harima and tenma were talking to karasuma about his stay in America. Hanai was praising Yakumo for some odd reason, yakumo had a _"Ok that's enough"_ look on her face. The rest were just kind of standing around.

"Ok…remember 7am…ahh who am I kidding you guys aren't listening." Eri said leaving the room.

Later that day

" Harima…guess what to day is?" tenma said taking both harima's hands. "Uhhh…Saturday?" he said knowing that was the wrong answer.

"No!...wait...yes today Saturday…but today is are one month anniversary!" tenma said cheerfully. "Oh…yeah... right…Its been that long already? It seems like we've been together longer." Harima blushed.

"So…what did you get me?" she asked pacing around him. "uhhh…does a kiss count?" harima asked hoping it did, because he didn't have anything. Tenma smiled "You don't have anything do you…ugh I guess a kiss has to do." She said. Harima took her in and kiss her on the lips.

After breaking away they continue on to harima's motorcycle.

Day of Trip to Amerca

"Ok I made a list of groups we need to stay in just in case we get separated. Group A: Tenma, Harima, karasuma, and Karen. Group B: Myself, Yakumo, Hanai, and sara. Group B: Asou, Mikoto, and Akira. Does everyone got that?" Eri asked. They were planning to stay in America for a least a month or less. Maybe see some other states if desired. Each group had one person who spoke english.

Everyone got into there groups before going thought security.

one hour later

"ok we finally made it onto the plane…damn Security!" harima said sitting down in his seat. "Eri how long is the flight?" tenma asked.

"About 18 hours. Not including are stop in LA, From there we get on a plane to New York. Then it's a 6 hour flight to New York." She finished.

"That's to long!" tenma cried, Harima was already bored out of his mind. But at least he got to sit by tenma which seem like the only up side.

Ten hours later

"Are we there yet?" tenma cried, "Tenma go to sleep…" Eri said trying to sleep herself. Harima had been asleep ever since they left. Everyone was either asleep or watching a movie.

8 hours later.

"Ok everyone welcome to America!" Eri say cheerfully. They all made there way through security again and got on the plane to New York.

"I don't think I'm going to survive the next six hours." Tenma cried, Harima was asleep again. "Yakumo do something I'm bored!" tenma called to yakumo in the row in front of her. "Uhhh what do you want me to do?" she asked.

"I don't know tell me a story or something." Tenma said. Yakumo couldn't really think of a story, she wasn't good at telling stories anyways.

Six hours later

"Ok everyone we made it to New York!" Eri said. Everyone but Akira, Karasuma, and Eri were suffering from Jetlag.

"Are we there yet?" tenma asked haft asleep. "well…we should get to the hotel…before someone passes out."

**END OF PART Overtime**

**Yup I know its short haha. I plan to make the fellowing chapters longer...when ever I get around to it...I hope you enjoyed. I dont know when the next update will be so yeah...**


End file.
